1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprinting device for a cosmetic product and more particularly to an imprinting device for using a cosmetic product coated thereon for imaging an eyebrow or other graphic image onto a selected area of the body of a user. The imprinting device comprises a substantially transparent or transparent substrate and an application element having the imprinting member defining a graphic image which, when coated with a cosmetic product, is then imprinted onto the selected area of the body of a user wherein the user observes the imprinting through a mirror. In the preferred embodiment the application element is removeably attached to transparent substrate and a portion of the removeably attached application element can be repositioned on the transparent substrate to vary the imagining characteristics of the imprinting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art cosmetically enhance the appearance of an eyebrow or to replace a missing eyebrow by use of a cosmetic marking pencil, brush or substantially equivalent marking instrument. The marking instrument applies a cosmetic material to the appropriate area of the skin above the eye of a user.
It is also known in the art to use a cosmetic marking pencil to form an eyeliner on the eyelid of a user or a line under the eye of a user.
It is also known in the art to use a cosmetic marking pencil to enhance the appearance of a mustache of a user.
It is also known in the art to use a cosmetic marking pencil to provide an artificial beauty mark on the skin, e.g. cheek, of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,862 discloses an instrument for the intradermal injection of liquid pigments which is used in procedures for eyebrow replacement or enhancement and/or corneal tattooing. In addition, such an instrument has been used by dermatologists for pigmentation at graft edges, for pigmentation in connection with hair transplants, as well as for pigmentation in connection with surgical reconstruction following mastectomy. The instrument disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,862 includes a needle assembly consisting of a number of needles which are supported in a predetermined relationship with one another and with the free ends of the needles extending from solidified glue at the opposite end. The instrument further includes an elongated tubular barrel member and a tubular grip member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,255 discloses an eyeliner applicator which comprises two arms, each arm having a proximal end and a distal end. An applicator surface extends from the distal end of one arm to the distal end of the other arm. The proximal end of the arms may be connected directly to each other or to an intermediary member. Optionally, a stabilizing member may be provided for bracing the applicator against the body of a user during application. Use of the eyeliner applicator comprises contacting the applicator surface with a cosmetic product, placing the applicator service on the eyelid with pressure sufficient to conform the applicator to the couture of the eyelid and lifting the applicator from the eyelid. Typically, a user would use a mirror to visually place the applicator in an appropriate position on the eyelid to form an eye line above the eyelashes on the eyelid of an eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,873 discloses a device for applying a cosmetic product in the form of a powdery, gel-like or liquid cosmetic product to skin or hair. The device includes at least one application element to hold the cosmetic product and to release the cosmetic product onto the skin or hair upon touching of the skin or hair. The device comprises an application device having a top surface, bottom surface and an edge surface therebetween. At least one elongated application element extends along the edge surface between the top surface and the bottom surface forming an at least partially convex circumferential surface for application of the cosmetic product. The application device includes a reservoir which is filled with a cosmetic product. The application element comprises embellishment motives, i.e. negatives of symbols or similar graphic elements, to be applied to the skin or hair by means of the application device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,798 discloses a method for forming a printed product through a transfer layer bearing an image which is transferred on a transfer-receiving material via a transferring adhesive layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,221 discloses a stencil mask which is configured to be positioned upon the face surface of a doll and defines a faceplate which generally conforms to the face surface. The faceplate defines a plurality of shaped apertures at locations which correspond to the locations of facial features to be applied to the face of a doll. A plurality of feature stamps, each having shaped flanges corresponding to the aperture shapes of the face plate apertures, support feature image stamps which may be past through the apertures to print upon the face surface of a doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,721 discloses a device for presenting alternative facial expressions which can be positioned relative to each other to form one of a number of possible facial expressions including an “eyebrow” region and an “eye” region and a “mouth” region. The stamping device is then coated with a medium which is then used to form a display comprising the stamped images, such as, for example, a tabletop display, Halloween decoration or theatrical workshop tool.
Transferable tattoos for transferring an image to the skin of a user or to a printing surface are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,264,786; 5,601,859; 5,578,353 and 5,421,765.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,864 discloses a decal which is a combination of a multi-color offset printed design on an extremely thin, flexible, extensible film of water resistant material covering a water soluble slip layer carried by a porous decal paper and uniform deposit of pressure sensitive adhesive covering the design and adapted to hold the design against the skin and protect the design from disruption during application to a skin surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,357 discloses a method and apparatus for decorating the nails of hands and feet in the form of a decal assembly. The nail is coated with a nail lacquer prior to receiving the decal and then the transferred decal and the nail are coated with a clear transparent nail lacquer.
None of the prior art anticipate, disclose, suggest or teach an imprinting device for a cosmetic product disclosed and taught herein.